


Amor.

by akxmin



Series: El Mago y su Emperador. [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez más se hacía dueño de su cuerpo y de todo lo que era en su totalidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor.

 

Sonreí cuando el agua chapoteó y lo sentí recostarse a medias sobre mi cuerpo. Abrí lentamente los ojos y observé que estaba desnudo, tal y como yo lo estaba. La bañadera nos quedaba demasiado pequeña, pero nosotros, sin embargo, hacíamos lo posible para aprovecharnos de ella al máximo.

Tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos y descendió hacia mis labios, besándome dulcemente. Tan dulce como si fuese la primera vez probando sus labios. Le correspondí el gesto y moví apenas mis labios, frotando nuestras bocas tan suavemente que me hacía ronronear. Alcé una de mis manos para colocarla sobre su mejilla y así poder delinear su labio superior con mi lengua, separando nuestras bocas escasos milímetros para aprovecharme de lo cariñoso que estaba siendo. Pero ello no duró demasiado; sentí cómo separaba mis piernas y se colocaba entre ellas, teniendo un mejor acceso a mi boca. Lo recibí con gusto, porque luego de un baño relajante no me molestaba en lo absoluto que él se acercara y me mimara un poco.

Me recosté y acomodé contra el extremo de la bañadera, aferrando mis brazos a los bordes de la misma, sintiendo como él me besaba dulcemente y casi en roces el labio inferior. Estaba siendo tan gentil conmigo que me preguntaba si no lo habían cambiado, porque pocas veces era así. Una en un millón, eso exactamente.

Apreté los ojos e incliné mi cabeza hacia un costado cuando sentí que se movió hacia mi oreja, lamiendo mi lóbulo con la punta de su lengua. Las gotitas húmedas que habían quedado por allí de mi baño relajante fueron retiradas por sus labios, haciéndome erizar el vello de mi nuca. Me aferré con fuerza a los bordes de la bañadera cuando descendió por mi cuello inclinado, moviendo su boca como él sabía que me volvía loco.

Su boca absorbió mi piel y luego cerró sus labios para esparcir húmedos y cortos besos en aquella zona. Casi me deslizaba del placer por la bañadera, sintiéndome en los brazos del paraíso. Sentí su nariz chocar contra mi mandíbula y percibí su sonrisa traviesa; podía casi asegurar que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba disfrutando hacer esto conmigo. Le ponía demasiado buscarme como si lo hiciese a tientas. Aunque él sabía hacerlo, y no a tientas, sino torturándome y tomándose todo el maldito tiempo, cosa que a mí me hacía rabiar, pero disfrutaba de estos movimientos sobre mi piel.

Sentí su entrepierna crecer contra mi muslo y él paseó su lengua por mi cuello, provocando que me encogiera en mi posición. Llevé mi mano hacia el cabello que se encontraba sobre su nuca y alcé mi muslo, ejerciendo una necesaria presión sobre él para adherirlo a mí y sentir cómo se despertaba por mi estímulo. Él respiró caliente contra mi cuello y yo me incliné hacia adelante, deseoso de alcanzar el final ahora que todo había comenzado. El agua templada de la bañadera pareció comenzar a hervir cuando la temperatura subió en mi cuerpo, despertándome, excitándome.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que no puedo… resistirme —dije entrecortado, mordisqueando mi labio inferior. Él sonrió con malicia y tomó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, alejándolo de los míos para pasar a mordisquearlo él. Dios, solo él podía hacerme esto a mí, era un idiota.

—Porque me gusta —respondió con una sonrisa—. Me gusta cómo te pones cuando hago esto contigo. Me gusta oír tus ronroneos, cuando comienzas a presionarme contra ti y te revuelves entero en busca de contacto. Me vuelves loco, no tienes ni idea —se mordió el labio, observando directamente los míos, con una mirada llena de deseos de besarlos—. Siempre me has vuelto loco, en un sentido o en otro, cuando te conocí aún tenías un encanto inocente. El mismo que tienes ahora, pero… tú sabes, la inocencia se perdió por allí, en algún lugar…

—Uhm, sí, creo que tú te quedaste con ella… —respondí melosamente contra sus labios. Tiró de mí para que me alzara un poco y él pudiese volver a mi cuello, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre mi mandíbula y mi hombro. Sonreí con los ojos apretados, disfrutando del contacto directo con él.

Cuando me embistió por vez primera, me acordé de aquél yo adolescente. Inocencia en su estado más puro. Más bueno que el agua. Tan sumiso que así estaba ahora, gimiendo su nombre, el nombre del mismo hombre que se había apoderado de mi inocencia y de mi virginidad. Nash había sido el primero en todos los sentidos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó extrañado, acariciando mi pecho, ahora recostados sobre la cama cuando ambos decidimos que había sido suficiente por esa noche. Yo sonreí al mirarle, divisando a ese adolescente rebelde por sobre su imagen actual. Aquella sonrisa seguía intacta, por eso amaba que sonriera, porque me recordaba lo mucho que había comenzado a quererlo desde que tenía diecisiete. Se alzó a medias, colocando su peso en un solo brazo—. Eh, Sei, ¿estás bien?

—Sólo pienso en nosotros —sonreí con dulzura, y agradecí que siguiera allí conmigo, porque simplemente no podía imaginarme una vida sin él. Atrapó mi mano con su mano libre y apenas fui capaz de admirar el ligero brillo de nuestras sortijas, cuando la dirigió hacia sus labios, besándola dulcemente—. Lo eres todo para mí, Nash.

—¿A qué viene esto? ¿Tener sexo en el baño te pareció muy romántico? —bromeó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Yo me reí un poco y negué con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio inferior—. No hagas eso, Sei, sabes cómo me pongo cuando te muerdes así…

—Claro que lo sé, me lo vienes diciendo desde hace años —respondí con una sonrisa. Nash se rió y deslizó su mano por mi cuerpo desnudo, deteniéndose sobre mi abdomen—. Basta, no comiences porque sé cómo termina cuando tienes tu mano allí…

—Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada —se quejó él con una sonrisa, descendiendo su rostro para besar uno de mis pómulos. Me dejé acariciar por sus labios y él ascendió su mano por todo mi cuerpo para tomar mi rostro y girarlo, dejando caer sus labios sobre los míos.

Lentamente, me fui recostando sobre él y él comenzó a acariciar mis muslos. Sentí cómo crecía contra mi cuerpo, al igual que lo había sentido cuando estábamos en la bañadera, y yo agradecí actuar de ese modo sobre él.

Definitivamente, lo haríamos una vez más.

—Te amo —sonreí hacia el techo, sintiendo cómo una vez más se hacía dueño de mi cuerpo y de todo lo que yo era en mi totalidad.

 

 


End file.
